DICK 2
by de'Maus
Summary: Harry odchodzi z Hogwartu w dość trudnym czasie. Zabójstwo Malfoya, starcia z dyrektorem i pasmo niepowodzeń powoduje, że nie może już liczyć na pomoc ministerstwa i szkoły. Czy zostanie sam? Czy odbuduje swoją armię po zdradzie w samym rdzeniu? Kto wyciągnie pomocną dłoń, a kto zatrzaśnie drzwi? Jeśli ktoś nie czytał Mr Harry Potter is a D.I.C.K. zachęcam, inaczej może się zgubić.
1. DICK 2 - Prolog

Prolog

\- Wróciłeś? – dobiegł go głos, którego miał już nigdy nie usłyszeć. Miał już nigdy niczego nie usłyszeć. Otworzył powoli oczy, ale nie poprawiło to wiele. Wokół panowała ciemność i tylko niewyraźnie z dala dochodziła lekka poświata, jakby zza ciemnej kotary.

\- Gdzie jestem? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

\- W grobowcu Szlachetnego Rodu Blacków – odpowiedział inny głos, ale tak jak poprzednio trudno było umiejscowić, skąd dobiegał. – Nie rób gwałtownych ruchów. Celuje w ciebie kilkanaście różdżek.

\- Czy ja byłem martwy?

\- Tak, ale nadal nie wiemy kim jesteś?

\- Harry? Czy to ty? – Bardziej wyczuł, niż dostrzegł ruch z lewej strony, ale gdy odwrócił tam głowę, ciemność zawinęła się wokół postaci, odsłaniając twarz. Starszą niż pamiętał, dojrzalszą, bardziej poważną i smutną. Na wychudłej nieco twarzy malowały się ostre rysy, ale najbardziej uwagę przyciągały oczy. Jadowicie zielone, przetykane czerwonymi, czarnymi i złotymi żyłkami, były hipnotyzujące.

\- Tak, to ja – usłyszał, choć już nie potrzebował potwierdzenia. - Unikasz odpowiedzi.

\- Jestem Syriusz Orion Black – wypowiedział z łzami cieknącymi po policzkach. – Jestem twoim Ojcem Chrzestnym, moja forma animagiczna to ponurak.

\- Za mało informacji. Gdybyś był kimkolwiek, kto wysłał mi tą różdżkę, wiedział byś o tych szczegółach.

\- Wiem, że jeśli rzeczywiście zginałem, by mnie wskrzesić, potrzebowałbyś wiedzy Williama Blacka.

Harry pokiwał głową i wykonał lekki gest dłonią, ciemność rozwiała się niczym dym zdmuchnięty przez nagły wiatr.

Wokół katafalku, na którym leżał Syriusz stało kilkanaście osób. Hermiona, Cho, Remus, Nimfadora, Nevill, chyba Lavender Brown, kolejna dwójka uczniów i kilka innych osób i skrzatów, których nie rozpoznawał.

\- Chodź – powiedział Harry, który wyciągnął do niego rękę, a gdy Syriusz ja ujął aportował ich do wielkiego salonu, za oknem widać było klify i plażę, o którą rozbijały się wzburzone fale. Natychmiast jak się pojawili, Harry zabrał rękę i odsunął się wskazując mu samotny fotel.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Nie możesz jeszcze wiedzieć – odpowiedziała Hermiona siadając na kanapie obok Harrego. – Usiądź, zaraz pojawi się jedzenie, musimy porozmawiać o wielu rzeczach.

Większość osób rozeszła się po domu, a część po rzuceniu kilku uwag, aportowała gdzieś dalej. Mimo hałasu jaki w salonie czyniły rozmowy, Syriusz poczuł pewien rodzaj dobrej samotności, siedząc w towarzystwie swojego chrześniaka, Hermiony, Cho, Remusa i Nimfadory.

Przez chwilę panowało wśród nich milczenie, które zostało przerwane przez pojawiającego się skrzata.

\- Stworek? – głos Syriusza pełen był niedowierzania.

\- Tak Panie, Stworek cieszy się, że wszystko się udało – powiedział, kładąc przed nim tace z obiadem. – Stworek chciałby też, prosić, by nadal mógł służyć panu Potterowi.

\- Chyba wymaga to od ciebie odpowiedzi – rzucił po kilkunastu sekundach ciszy, Remus. – I zamknij usta, jesteś głową szlachetnego rodu – dodał ze śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział natychmiast Black. – Co się stało w twoją rękę?

\- Stworek ofiarował ją, by przywrócić panu życie i Stworek chciał jeszcze powiedzieć, że jest dumny, że to jego Pan doprowadził do tego, że pan Harry jest wolny – wyjaśnił, po czym zniknął.

\- Czy to był ten sam Stworek? Skrzat mojej matki? - W głosie Łapy słychać było autentyczne niedowierzanie. – Coś ty mu zrobił Harry?

\- Nie zachowuj się, tak jakby nic się nie stało – usłyszał w odpowiedzi zimny głos. – Wiele zawdzięczam faktowi, iż dostałem różdżkę z twoim wspomnieniem i list, ale to nie ty mi je wysłałeś. Ty jesteś kawałkiem duszy Syriusza i...

\- Jestem nim. William wyjaśnił ci chyba jak to działa – przerwał mu Black.

\- Mniej więcej, temat Williama Blacka, możemy na razie pozostawić. Co pamiętasz jako ostanie? – wtrącił Lupin.

\- Deponowanie kawałka duszy w różdżce. Było to, tej samej nocy, kiedy Volde – Harry wykonał gest ręką, tak jak kilku innych, a słowa ugrzęzły mu w ustach.

\- Nie wymawiaj jego imienia, potem wyjaśnimy dlaczego – powiedziała Cho.

\- Jak mówiłem – stwierdził kiwając głową na znak zgody. – Tej nocy gdy on wrócił. Uznałem, że w ten sposób będę mógł bez ryzyka wziąć udział w walkach, ale też w razie potrzeby zając się tobą Harry. Różdżka wraz z listem były w domu na Grimmaud – wyjaśnił.

\- Tym listem? – zapytał Potter podając mu pergamin, który otrzymał prawie dwa lata temu.

\- Nie. To nie ten sam list. Tamten wyjaśnił, co zrobiłem, dlaczego i jak można przywrócić mnie do życia. Ile czasu minęło? Co się wydarzyło od tego czasu?

\- Od powrotu Czarnego Pana minęły trzy lata – odezwała się Hermiona spoglądając na Harrego, który wstał i podszedł do drzwi tarasowych za Syriuszem i zaczął wpatrywać się w ocean. – Dwa lata od czasu, kiedy Harry otrzymał list z różdżką.

Zapadła cisza, której Syriusz nie potrafił zrozumieć. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w odwróconego plecami Pottera. Cisza przeciągała się, ale Black postanowił jej nie przerywać, widać było, że temat jest bolesny i wszyscy podchodzą do niego ostrożnie, ze względu na Harrego. Po niecałej minucie jego chrześniak odwrócił się do niego twarzą, patrząc przez chwile prosto w oczy, zaraz jednak ponownie wyjrzał przez okno.

\- Przegraliśmy.

D.I.C.K.2

 **Od Autora:**

Witam,

mam nadzieję, że czas oczekiwania na kontynuację tej książki, nie zniechęcił was do czytania.

Obecnie pracuję nad kilkoma projektami, ale idzie to znacznie wolniej, niż wcześniej. Po pierwsze dwójka dzieci w domu, w tym jeden wymagający półroczniak, z wyrzynającymi się zębami i pięciolatek, z manią sportową na wszystko, więc oprócz basenu trzy razy w tygodniu, mamy obecnie narty i zajęcia z akrobatyki. Po drugie w mojej pracy w końcu udało mi się przekonać kilka osób do pracy w normalnym trybie, i nie mam już tyle czasu na pisanie. Z czego w pewien sposób się ciesze, bo mam bardzo ciekawą i wymagającą pracę, ale dającą jednocześnie wiele satysfakcji.

Rozdziały będą się pojawiały nieregularnie, ale obiecują skończyć tą książę, bo mam naprawdę mnóstwo pomysłów i pisanie D.I.C.K.a daje mi niesamowicie duże frajdy.

Przepraszam za błędy i zachęcam do komentowania. Jeśli ktoś chce napisać recenzję, albo promować u siebie książkę, to nie widzę problemu, ale proszę o przesłanie info, gdzie.

Jutro prawdopodobnie rozdział 1.

EDIT

Z racji tego, że na Fanfiction nie dostawałem feedbacku, zapomniałem wrzucić tu nowe książki. Hull12 upomniał się o kontynuację D.I.C.K.a, więc jeśli ktoś jest za to wdzięczny, to podziękujcie jemu w komentarzach.


	2. DICK 2 - 1 - Jestem

Rozdział 1  
\- Zjedz – powiedział Harry łagodniejszym tonem, gdy przez kilka minut trwała cisza. – Remusie wyjaśnij mu co działo się, po powrocie Toma, aż do pierwszej bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic.  
Syriusz, który właśnie postanowił się napić, by ożywić zaschnięte gardło wypluł znaczną cześć napoju, krztusząc się przy tym.  
Nimfadora machnęła leniwie różdżką, pomagając mu złapać oddech.  
\- To będzie długa rozmowa – stwierdziła rozbawiona, na co Remus popatrzył z lekką przyganą, ale podjął również rozbawionym głosem.  
\- Mniej więcej, miesiąc po powrocie Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, Harrego, zaatakowały na PrivetDrive dwa dementory. Obronił się bez problemu, ale jak wiesz ministerstwo, nie patrzy dobrze na młodocianych, którzy rzucają zaklęcia, a już szczególnie w obecności mugoli. Ministerstwo pod przewodnictwem Knota, nie było nam wtedy przychylne, a nawet więcej, robiło wszystko by uczynić nas, a w szczególności Dumbledora i Harrego osobami co najmniej niewiarygodnymi. Harry trafił przed Wizengamot, gdzie tylko obrona Dumbledora, wyciągnęła go od wyrzucenia ze szkoły – głos Lupina był bardzo rzeczowy, ale nie potrafił zapanować nad grymasem, gdy wymawiał imię dyrektora Hogwartu.  
\- Niedługo potem Harry trafił na Grimmaud, a ty niemal wyjawiłeś mu, czego Czarny Pan szuka w departamencie – kontynuował. – Teraz z perspektywy czasu, szkoda, że tak się nie stało, ale pewnie nie miało by to większego znaczenia. Tej samej nocy ty, odszedłeś by rzekomo porozmawiać z Dumbledorem, a jednocześnie dostałeś się pod jego imperio, spod którego nie wyrwałeś się do swojej śmierci.  
\- Za szybko wspomniałeś o jego śmierci – odezwał się nagle głos za plecami Blacka, na dźwięk którego ten ostatni podskoczył jak oparzony, wywalając na siebie i na podłogę talerz posiłkiem.  
\- Snape – wysyczał.  
\- Radzę ci zachować spokój – usłyszał Harrego. – Obecnie ufam mu bardziej niż tobie. Nadal nie wiem ile ciebie jest w tobie. Severus natomiast udowodnił swoją lojalność przy wielu okazjach.  
\- Może to cię uspokoi – powiedział były już Mistrz Obrony i Eliksirów w Hogwarcie. – Przepraszam. Za to co było w szkole między nami, za to, że tak traktowałem twojego chrześniaka, gdy trafił do Hogwartu, za to jak traktowałem Ciebie, gdy walczyliśmy razem w Zakonie. Za to, że przez moją słabość zginęli Lilii i James.  
\- Co oznacza ostatnie zdanie? – zapytał podejrzliwie, ale również z dużym lękiem.  
\- Dojdziemy do tego. Usiądź – polecił Harry.  
\- Jak już mówiłem – podjął Remus. – W czasie wakacji, nie działo się wiele więcej. W szkołę, zaczęło interweniować ministerstwo, wpychając tam Dolores Umbridge, na posadę nauczyciela obrony. Zrobili z niej Wielkiego Inkwizytora, i dali prawo inspekcji innych profesorów, oraz zmian kadrowych. Harrego zaczęły nawiedzać wizje podsyłane przez Czarnego Pana, ocalił dzięki temu Artura, ale wizje nie do końca pasowały dyrektorowi, więc Harry rozpoczął lekcje oklumencji pod okiem Severusa.  
\- Totalna klapa – wtrącił Snape rozbawiony.  
\- Nie pomagałeś – odciął się Potter, ale nie wyglądało na to, by był zły.  
\- Jak mówiłem, zanim mi przerwani, nie poszło to najlepiej. Ostatecznie, twój chrześniak z pomocą Hermiony powołał tajny klub nauki obrony, który działał niemal przez połowę semestru. Ostatecznie po kilku spektakularnych dokonaniach w szkole, włącznie z olbrzymem i włamaniem się do gabinetu pełniącej obowiązki dyrektorki, Harry z grupą kilku uczniów, włamał się do ministerstwa, by zdobyć przepowiednię. Skończyło się to nie do końca tak, jak planowali – dodał ze smutkiem.  
\- Skończyło się to tragicznie – powiedział Harry. – Zostaliśmy wciągnięci w pułapkę, w której każdy z nas mógł zginać i tylko cudem tak się nie stało. W Ostatniej chwili na ratunek przybył nam Zakon. Niestety – kontynuował poważnym, beznamiętnym tonem. – w trakcie walki, ty zostałeś pokonany przez Belatrix i wpadłeś za Kamienny Łuk, w jednej z Sali Departamentu. Ja w swojej głupocie, ruszyłem za twoją kuzynką, której na ratunek przybył Czarny Pan. W czasie walki, zrozumiałem, jak nieporównywalne są nasze moce. Gdyby nie Dumbledore byłbym martwy.  
\- Mniej więcej trzy tygodnie później otrzymałem twój list i różdżkę – ciągnął. – Odkryłem, że namiar na niej nie działa, podporządkowałem sobie Dursleyów, zawarłem porozumienie z nowym mistrzem eliksirów, odrzuciłem ochronę Dumbledora, bo nie dawała mi spokoju wersja przepowiedni jaką przedstawił mi w swoim gabinecie. Przepowiednia mówiła, że to ja lub Nevill jestem wybrańcem, który ma pokonać Czarnego Pana, w każdym razie że żadne z nas nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. Zwerbowałem kilka skrzatów, by stworzyć, z nich armię. Skrzaty mogą aportować się pod osłony czarodziejów i na obszarach objętych czarem antydeportacyjnym. Odnalazłem Williama, z którym trenowałem do końca wakacji. Na koniec połączył mnie z swoimi dementorami – mówił wywołując coraz większe przerażenie. – Ciekawi mnie jedno, bo widzę po twojej twarzy, że wiesz o co chodzi. Dlaczego, nie zniszczyłeś jego zbiornika?  
\- To nie takie proste, ten zbiornik, nie jest ze szkła – zaczął, ale Harry przerwał mu gestem.  
\- To jest tak istotne, gdyby nie ta moc, byłbym martwy. Podsumowując ten rok do końca. Udało mi się wyszkolić Hermionę, choć nasze relacje bardzo na tym ucierpiały. Zdobyłem, a raczej wymusiłem na Dumbledorze, informacje o Horkruksach , to ta dziedzina magii, dzięki, której powróciłeś – dodał wyjaśniając. – Poznałem Cho, zabiłem Malfoya juniora, podważyłem funkcjonowanie ministerstwa, zostałem specjalnym aurorem i obroniłem uczniów przed atakiem Czarnego Pana.  
Na twarzach zebranych przez moment mignęło przerażenie, ale szybko się opanowali.  
\- Utraciłem wtedy połączenie z moim magicznym rdzeniem, ale nadal miałem magię Williama, a do tego pozbyłem się Horkruksa, który był we mnie – głos Pottera, mimo, że brzmiał tak jak na początku, to wydawał się teraz przyspieszać, a opisy jego doświadczeń stawały się coraz krótsze. – Udało mi się odbudować magiczny rdzeń, ale kosztowało mnie to za wiele z perspektywy czasu. William, ma ciało i jest usankcjonowanym ministerialnie członkiem rodu Blacków. Jedna z moich najbardziej zaufanych osób zdradziła i doprowadziła do rozbicia trzonu mojej armii. Zginął Bill Weasley. Musieliśmy uciekać z Hogwartu, a nasze kontakty w ministerstwie upadły, choć nie był przynajmniej w rękach Śmierciożerców.  
Zapadła cisza, ale po kilku minutach ponownie odezwał się zielonooki.  
\- Masz jakieś pytania?  
\- Nie wiem. To znaczy, mam mnóstwo pytań, po prostu nie wiem od czego zacząć – Syriusz spoglądał po twarzach zebranych, jakby szukając potwierdzenia, że to wszystko to jakiś kiepski żart. – Co działo się później? Nadal brakuje roku, w waszej opowieści.  
\- Później, teraz muszę coś załatwić osobiście. Remus i Nimfadora odpowiedzą na wszystkie twoje pytania, do tego momentu. Proszę nie pytaj o nic co miało miejsce, po naszym opuszczeniu Hogwartu.  
Harry wstał, a wraz z nim Hermiona, Cho i Severus.  
\- Zobaczymy się za kilka dni. Nie opuszczaj terenów posiadłości. Chcę wierzyć, że przywracając cię do życia, zrobiliśmy coś dobrego, ale boję się, że to także cześć planu – dodał, po czym wyciągnął do niego dłoń. – Witamy wśród żywych, Syriuszu.  
\- Więc, co chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał Remus, gdy zostali we trójkę. – I chyba będziesz chciał mieć to – dodał rzucając mu jego różdżkę. – Choć prosimy, byś jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie czarował. Musimy dodać sygnaturę twojej magii do osłon.

D.I.C.K.2

Harry pojawił się w domu trzy dni później, sekundę po nim aportowała się Hermiona wraz z Cho. Cała trójka ubrana w czarno szare matowe ubrania, wykonane na pewno na wymiar, bo idealnie pasowały do ich ciał. Liczne kieszonki, pokrowce na noże i kryształy jednoznacznie definiowały przeznaczenie ubrań. Na wierzchu, narzucone mieli proste czarne płaszcze, wykonane z smoczej skóry. Dziewczyny wyglądały dobrze, ale Potter miał głębokie cięcie na lewym ramieniu.  
W salonie natychmiast zawrzało, do Harrego rzuciło się kilka osób, podając mu eliksiry i zasklepiając rany. Hermiona i Cho także nie pozostały same, bo każdą otoczyła co najmniej trójka czarodziejów, którzy upewniali się czy faktycznie nic im nie jest.  
W tym zamieszaniu Harry rozmawiał z charłakiem, którego przedstawiono mu jako Kevin. Co prawda mężczyzna nie zamienił z nim słowa, ale przypominał mu Kingslaya. Opanowany, analityczny, dbający o swoich. Nawet teraz, gdy jego chrześniak zdawał relacje z jakiegoś polowania, nie wyglądał jakby wywierało to na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie, słuchał uważnie, co jakiś czas zadając pytanie.  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym, że nie wiesz co się dzieje. To się szybko zmieni – usłyszał Remusa, który podszedł do niego zwabiony hałasem. – Nawet medycy obok nich nie wiedzą, co się stało i o czym rozmawiają. Harry dopracował zaklęcia ciszy do perfekcji, wiec obecnie słyszy go tylko Kevin.  
\- Ten Kevin wydaje się tu bardzo ważny – stwierdził Black.  
\- Bo taki jest. Harry nie gra pierwszych skrzypiec. Mamy lepszych strategów i taktyków niż on, mamy lepszych wojowników, a skoro nie ma przepowiedni to u nas Wybraniec jest tylko chwytem propagandowym. Harry musi się co jakiś czas pokazać publicznie, by podtrzymać legendę ruchu oporu. I zanim coś powiesz na ten temat, to uwierz mi. Jemu to pasuje.  
\- Czy on naprawdę jest szczęśliwy? Wydaje się, że jedyne co na niego sprawdziłem, to więcej walki, więcej cierpienia i więcej samotności.  
\- Ma Hermionę, Cho, mnie, Nimfadorę. Ma Nevilla, Melody, Kevina, Severusa i wielu innych, których nie znasz. Jasne, że więcej walczy i w każdej chwili może zginąć. Ale znalazł miłość, znalazł rodzinę, a to według niego coś co było warte całego cierpienia jakiego doznał. Poza tym ma teraz też ciebie.  
Syriusz pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie, ale nie odezwał się, bo nie ufał teraz swojemu głosowi. Po kilku minutach medycy odeszli od trójki i dziewczyny ruszył w kierunku schodów na piętro, gdzie mieściły się pokoje stałych mieszkańców posiadłości. Po drodze Cho puściła oko do Remusa i Syriusza, pokazując podniesiony kciuk.  
Harry nadal rozmawiał z Kevinem, ale teraz widać było rozluźnienie na ich twarzach.  
\- Zaraz do was dołączę – powiedział gdy wreszcie skończyli i podszedł się przywitać. – Przebiorę się, bo mam dość tego ubrania – dodał ruszając na piętro.

D.I.C.K.2

Kilkanaście minut później pojawił się w towarzystwie Hermiony, oboje mieli na sobie wytarte spodnie i koszulki z głupimi rysunkami. I oboje wyglądali na naprawdę szczęśliwych, była to tak diametralna zmiana wyglądu, ale także zachowania, postawy. Teraz wyglądali jakby nic ich nie martwiło, jakby wojna nie istniała. Gdyby nie widział takiej przemiany, u wielu osób przebywających w rezydencji, uznał by ją za coś bardzo niepokojącego. Przez te trzy dni, przez dom przewinęły się dziesiątki osób, niektóre tylko na kilka minut, inne godzin, cześć zostawała na noc, a cześć tu mieszkała na stałe. Gdy pojawili się ci w strojach bojowych, zawsze z powagą i precyzją zdawali raporty, temu, kto obecnie pełnił dyżur. Kilka minut po tym, wracali, jakby byli innymi ludźmi, rozluźnieni, radośni, beztroscy, skłonni do żartów.  
Całkowicie inaczej wyglądało to za jego czasów w Zakonie Feniksa, do którego Syriusz nie potrafił przestać porównywać organizacji Harrego. Choć szczerze musiał przyznać, że w starych czasach, czasach jego młodości, gdy wraz z Remusem, Jamsem, Lilii walczyli z śmierciożercami było podobnie. Rzucali się do walki, z ogniem w oczach, nie dbając o siebie, a tylko o towarzyszy. Wracali i świętowali życie. Cieszyli się, że żyją i mogą być tu razem.  
\- Dołączymy do nich? – Zapytał Lupin, który już wstał z kanapy. – Jestem ciekaw co udało im się tym razem zrobić.  
\- Jak podoba ci się życie? – Zapytał zielonooki, choć Syriusz przysiągłby, że nie mógł widzieć, ani tym bardziej słyszeć jak podchodzili z Remusem.  
\- Przywykniesz – powiedziała Hermiona, jakby czytała jego myśli. – Zmysły Harrego są ciut ostrzejsze niż nas śmiertelników.  
\- Udało wam się? – zapytał Remus siadając po przeciwnej stronie stołu.  
\- Tak. Wiemy, gdzie jest Dumbledore – odpowiedział rozbawiony Potter. – Już niedługo zapłaci.  
\- Możecie mi wyjaśnić co się dzieje? – wtrącił Syriusz, również siadając.  
\- Pierwsze powiedz mi, jak się tu czujesz?  
\- Dobrze. Wszyscy są mili i traktują mnie z szacunkiem, ale czuje się wyraźny dystans.  
\- Bo jeszcze z nami nie walczyłeś – wyjaśniła Nimfadora, która pojawiła się cicho za nimi. – Jesteśmy na wojnie Syriuszu. Przywrócenie ci życia kosztowała nas wiele, kilku naszych zapłaciło, wielką cenę za to byś tu siedział. Za jakiś czas ruszysz z nimi do walki, a wtedy zobaczysz, że ich nastawienie się zmieni. Obecnie jesteś kimś, kto zajmuje miejsce. Nic osobistego, ale każdy z nas tu wie, że każdy inny oddałby za niego życie. Sprawdziliśmy się wielokrotnie w walce i ufamy sobie bezgranicznie.  
Syriusz pokiwał głową.  
\- Czy Remus wyjaśnił ci wszystko, związane z moim ostatnim rokiem w Hogwarcie?  
\- Tak, trochę to przerażające, zwłaszcza moment w którym omal nie zginałeś i cała reszta ze smokiem, Wiki i resztą.  
\- Mówiąc i resztą, masz na myśli Dumbledorem. Nie musicie unikać tak tego tematu, wiem, że się często wściekam, że nie zabiłem go kiedy mogłem, ale jesteśmy coraz bliżej, wiec powinno być już dobrze.  
\- Kochanie, wścieka to się Severus, gdy ktoś grzebie mu w szafce z składnikami – wtrąciła Hermiona.  
\- Albo Hermiona, gdy jakaś książka nie leży na swoim miejscu – dodała Tonks.  
\- Nie prawda. Widziałam, że te dwie, które ostatnio czytałaś są na złych półkach i nic nie zrobiłam – odcięła się brązowowłosa.  
\- Bo Harry zaciągną cię pod prysznic.  
\- Hej! – zawołał Potter, ucinając kłótnie. – Zbaczacie z tematu.  
\- Właśnie – podjął Remus. – Dziewczyny mówiły, że jest tu wiele osób, które się wściekają. Ty wpadałeś w furię.  
\- Polemizowałbym – zaczął Harry, ale widząc miny przyjaciół, uśmiechnął się i dodał. – Dobra, przepraszam. Jak tylko go dopadniemy będę spokojniejszy.  
Hermiona położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, a Harry kontynuował.  
\- To co wydarzyło się po naszym odejściu można określić jako równia pochyła ku samemu dnu.  
\- Żyjemy. Niemal wszyscy żyjemy – powiedział Remus.  
\- Dobra miejmy to za sobą.

D.I.C.K.2

\- Dokąd pójdziemy?  
\- Na początek na Grimmaud, to bezpieczne miejsce. Potem musimy dowiedzieć się jakie jeszcze domy mam i je zabezpieczyć. Wtedy zaczniemy szukać mordercy Billa i Horkruksów Voldemorta – wyjaśnił, gdy czekali na Cho. – Co z twoją rodziną?  
\- Mam już przygotowane zawieszone zaklęcia. Zanim ruszymy aktywuje je, a wtedy oni znikną. Zapomną o mnie, wyjadą do Australii. Kiedy wygramy odszukam ich.  
\- O ile…  
\- Kiedy, Harry. Kiedy.  
Kilka minut później do Sali Wejściowej, gdzie czekali wbiegła Cho, a za nią Nevill, Melody, Lavender.  
\- Patrzcie kogo znalazłam – Zawołała radośnie, a widząc reakcję Pottera szubko dodała. – Nie zaczynaj. Mają takie samo prawo wybrać z kim chcą walczyć. Reszta dołączy później. Uśpieni zostają.  
Harry nie miał wyjścia i w duchu ucieszył się, że jednak jest kilka osób, które mimo wszystko chciały iść z nim. Wyciągną rękę, a gdy wszyscy go dotknęli przeniósł ich do dworu Blacków.  
Po kilku godzinach zaczęli pojawiać się inni. Remus, Nimfadora, Severus, Horacy, a nawet profesor Flitwick. Dotarli także, choć w różnych odstępach czasu jego przyjaciele, spoza szkoły. Kevin, Zgredek, kilka goblinów, czarodzieje w najróżniejszym wieku, od takich, którzy ledwie sami byli pełnoletni, do starców. Pojawił się Mundungus Fletcher, oraz co było niemałym zaskoczeniem Percy Weasley.  
Podczas kolacji w specjalnie powiększonej kuchni siedziało, kilkudziesięciu ludzi i innych magicznych stworzeń.  
\- Więcej się nie pojawi. Reszta nie ma, dostępu do tego domu, ale możesz być pewny, że wiernych tobie i idei pokonania Voldemorta jest znacznie więcej. Przynajmniej wśród Goblinów – odezwał się Gvint.  
\- Skrzaty mimo zdrady tej, która nas zebrała, są na twoje usługi. Wiki, nie była taka jak my, słusznie walczyła o wolność skrzatów, ale my wierzymy, że wolności nie da się osiągnąć oszustwem.  
\- No dobrze, każdy z nas, który działał poza szkołą ma swoich zwolenników i zasoby – przemówił Kevin. – Nie ma sensu wymieniać wszystkich. To że tu jesteśmy, jednoznacznie potwierdza, że my i część naszych ludzi zamierza pokonać Voldemorta. Nie ma też co oszukiwać siebie, że obecnie Harry, nie jest tym, który nas jednoczy.  
\- Co proponujesz? – Odezwał się Percy.  
\- Radę. Każdy z naszej piątki, będzie miał równe prawa, a co za tym idzie nikt nie będzie ważniejszy. Jeśli wśród naszych ludzi coś się stanie, my za to odpowiadamy, ale też nikt, nie może kierować cudzymi zasobami, bez zgody.  
\- Mówiąc o naszej piątce masz na myśli?  
\- Harrego, bo ma złoto, domy i większość magicznej siły. Mnie bo mam wywiad i chyba największe doświadczenie w planowaniu takich przedsięwzięć. Zgredka, bo skrzaty są na jego rozkazy, choć to chyba równoznaczne, że Harry je ma – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, ale bez kpiny. Mimo szorstkich słów, wierzył, w Pottera i sam zamierzał go wspierać. Po prostu chłopak, miał za wiele na głowie, a on nie chciał ryzykować swoich ludzi. – Gvint jako, że za nim stoją Gobliny. I na koniec Percy, nikt inny nie wejdzie do ministerstwa, w obecnym czasie.  
Nie musiał dodawać, że po śmierci Billa, Percy miał idealna okazję, by wnikać w środowiska przeciwników Pottera, oraz wyciągać tych, który jednak go popierali.

D.I.C.K.2

\- To był początek – powiedział Harry. – Pierwsze miesiące upłynęły nam na zabezpieczeniu domów, kupieniu kilku innych, z pominięciem Gringotta. Nie było nas wielu, może kilka setek, ale zamierzaliśmy zrobić wszystko, by pozbyć się Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i Śmierciożerców.  
\- Nie ma jakiejś rady na ten czar, przeciw jego imieniu? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Mają za sobą potęgę ministerstwa, dalibyśmy radę coś zrobić. Obecnie jesteśmy zmuszenie uważać – odpowiedziała Hermiona.  
\- Dochodzimy do pamiętnego trzynastego września – powiedział Harry, wracając do opowieści o tym, co działo się przez ostatni rok


	3. DICK 2 - 2 - Sam

Witam,

Po kilku bojach z czasem, w końcu udało mi się skończyć. Miłego czytania i zachęcam do komentowania.

EDIT

Prosze o przeczytanie jeszcze raz rozdziału. Coś mi się pomieszło w dodawaniu plików i zamiast drugiego rozdziału poszeł rozdział 3. Teraz poprawiam kolejność. A jutro dam rozdział czwarty na swoim miejscu.

Rozdział 2

13 Wrzesień

Trzy postacie w długich płaszczach, kapturach i półmaskach, lub czymś w rodzaju wysokiego golfa, naciągniętego na usta i nos, przechadzały się ulicami śmiertelnego Nokturnu. W ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni ulica odżyła, niebyła nietety taka jak przed trzema, lub czterema laty. Obecnie handlowano tu składnikami eliksirów ochronnych, których trudno było szukać na Pokątnej. Ciężko jednak o prawdziwe czarnomagiczne przedmioty, czy składniki.

Trójka przechadzała się swobodnie, jakby była właścicielami ulicy i choć wyglądali na raczej młode osoby, nie było tu nikogo kto by ich zaczepiał. Starzy mieszkańcy instynktownie wyczuwali zagrożenie, a od tych postaci promieniowała pewność siebie, z jaką poruszało się tu niewielu. Zaatakować jednego w ciemnym zaułku, z dobrą przewagą, może warto było by spróbować, ze względu choćby na płaszcz ze smoczej skóry, ale trójkę? Nigdy.

Jedna z postaci zatrzymała się obok straganu z składnikami. Lekki gest dłonią w czarnej aksamitnej rękawiczce, a przed jej brązowe oczy wyleciało coś oślizgłego, podobnego do kalmara. Ten gest wystarczył, by kilkanaście osób zaczęło pośpiesznie oddalać się w boczne zaułki. Wampiry, albo inne podobne. Skoro pokazują się w dzień, choćby i na Nokturnie, choćby i w płaszczach. Wampiry czarujące wśród czarodziejów oznaczały kłopoty.

\- Wiesz, że powinny być zbierane w czasie pełni, by były zdatne do eliksirów. Te wyglądają na świeże, a do najbliższej pełni mały niecały tydzień - zapytała tymczasem postać, dziewczęcym głosem, całkowicie nie pasującym do potwora jakim była. - Dlaczego chcesz oszukać tych biednych ludzi?

\- Z-z-zapewniam Panią... - sprzedawca, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Z każdym normalnym klientem mógł kłamać, mógł zwodzić, a ostatecznie mógł kazać mu się wynosić. Wampira nie sposób oszukać. Usłyszy szybsze bicie serca, wyczuje pot i nerwy czarodzieja. - Błagam - wyjęczał kuląc się ze strachu.

\- Żałosne - Odpowiedziała druga z postaci. - Potrzebujemy tych składników - powiedział wyciągając pergamin w stronę przerażonego straganiarza. Nie musiał dodawać, że ich nie oszuka.

Oczy sprzedawcy rozszerzyły się, gdy czytał.

\- Panie. Nie mam takich składników. Nikt nie ma, nie teraz, kilka lat temu, ale dziś ministerstwo kontroluje wszystko zbyt dokładnie - tłumaczył się, czując na sobie spojrzenia, choć oczy mężczyzny od listy były skryte pod kapturem.

\- Nie o to pytałem. Nie powiedziałem, że masz mieć te składniki - odpowiedział odbierając pergamin. - Powiedz mi tylko, kto?

\- Panie - wyjęczał, błagalnym tonem.

\- Ujmijmy to tak. Zamierzam za to zapłacić, uczciwie. Więc istnieje szansa, że ten do kogo mnie skierujesz będzie ci wdzięczny. Może to być przyjemniejsza wersja, przynajmniej w porównaniu do tej, gdy postanowisz mi nie powiedzieć.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, tak, że płaszcz zafalował wokół jego kostek. Z jego wyciągniętych przed siebie nagłym gestem dłoni wystrzeliły zaklęcia, trafiając w dwójkę z trójki mężczyzn, który pojawili się na ulicy. Trzecia postać, która do tej pory milczała trafiła trzeciego i ruszyła w ich stronę.

\- Mój przyjaciel o coś pytał - powiedziała brązowooka, jakby nie dostrzegła tego, co działo się za jej plecami.

Wampir podszedł do nieprzytomnych Śmierciożerców i podniósł jednego zaklęciem. Maska upadła na bruk, a blondwłosy chłopak patrzył z przerażeniem w kaptur. Zdawało się, że magia trzyma go za szyje, bo ewidentnie się dusił, a jego nogi kopały bezradnie powietrze.

\- Wybrałeś złego pana - powiedział zakapturzony, skinął dłonią, a w powietrzu pojawiły się stalowe szpikulce, które upadły i przebiły dwójkę Śmierciożerców leżących na ziemi.

To wystarczyło, by reszta bywalców Nokturnu rzuciła się do ucieczki. Nikt nie chciał być przesłuchiwany przez Śmierciożerców, zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodziła śmierć ich kolegów.

\- Może masz ochotę opowiedzieć mi o tym co o nich wiesz? Może nawet pozwolę ci potem odejść?- Zapytał zimnym głosem duszącego się młodzieńca.

\- Skup się - kobieta, która nadal stała przy stoisku, ponagliła go tonem, który w żaden sposób nie pozostawiał mu możliwości przeciągania odpowiedzi.

\- Jest Lafrog, pytajcie w Paryżu, tam prawo jest łagodniejsze, albo Kozieł, w Warszawie. Może ktoś w Egipcie - sprzedawca, zaczął wyrzucać nazwiska, w nadziei, że pozwolą mu odejść.

\- Mogłeś to powiedzieć od razu - rzuciła jeszcze kobieta, wznosząc w jego stronę różdżkę. - Obliviate - Zaraz potem zniknęła z głośnym trzaskiem.

Trzeci, który do tej pory się nie odzywał rzucił zaklęcie na ścianę. Wypaliło ono w cegle znak, po czym łapiąc przytomnego śmierciożercę również aportowali.

Sprzedawca spojrzał na ognistą uśmiechniętą twarz, ślepe oczy bez źrenic, wąskie usta, i coś w rodzaju kolców zamiast włosów. Twarz przypominała jakiegoś gada.

D.I.C.K.2

\- Następnym razem, może nie pozwalajmy tylu uciec - zaczęła Cho, gdy zdjęli kaptury w ciemnej piwnicy, do której uciekli.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, załatwieniu ich po kawałku. Z drugiej strony całość pójdzie na konto wampirów.

\- Nie rozpaczaj tak. Z tego młodzieńca wyciągniemy pewnie jakieś nieistotne informacje, albo będziemy mieli szczęście i dowiemy się o jakichś siedzibach - powiedziała Hermiona, która uśmiechała się złowrogo. - Będziesz współpracował, prawda dzieciaku?

Nie dowiedzieli się za wiele, ale jednak poznali dwa punkty, w których można było spróbować się dostać na służbę do Śmierciożerców.

D.I.C.K.2

Kilka godzin później jeden z wszechobecnych Paryskich żebraków otworzył nagle oczy, gdy usłyszał niespodziewany hałas. Dostrzegł dwie dziewczyny, jedna szczupła z blond lokami, druga niższa o azjatyckiej urodzie miała długie proste włosy, koloru płomiennej miedzi. Pomiędzy nimi stał blondwłosy chłopak, cała trójka ubrana w luźne letnie ubrania, po których widać było, że pieniędzy im nie brakuje. Trójka rozglądała się po zaułku, do którego nie mogli się dostać z innej strony, niż wejście od głównej ulicy. Żebrak wiedział to doskonale, bo niejednokrotnie był świadkiem, jak uliczne gangi zaganiały tu swoje ofiary. Ci zaś, wyglądali jakby pojawili się z powietrza, chwilowe zdezorientowanie i ciekawość, szybko zastąpione znudzeniem.

\- Możemy stąd wyjść, okropnie tu cuchnie. Mogliśmy pojawić się bliżej - odezwała się blondynka, po czym trójka ruszyła w stronę głównej ulicy.

\- To tylko kilka przecznic, nie narzekaj - odpowiedziała ta z rudymi włosami.

Ciekawość wzięła górę i żebrak wychodząc z swojego tymczasowego schronienia za kontenerem na śmieci, ruszył za nimi. Nie był jakimś mistrzem śledzenia, ale ruchliwa ulica sprawiała, że nie musiał być. Dziesiątki osób szło w tym samym kierunku co on i obiekty jego zainteresowania. Przyglądał im się z coraz większą ciekawością, wyglądali niczym grupa studentów na ostatnich wojażach, przed początkiem kolejnego, a może pierwsze ich semestru. Jednak coś ich wyróżniało, ta celowość ruchów. Zmierzali w konkretne miejsce, nie zwracając uwagi na wystawy, ulicznych artystów, czy przechodniów. Wszyscy schodzi im z drogi, bo mimo młodego wieku i swobodnych ubrań, ich miny wrażały powagę i stanowczość.

W pewnym momencie, gdy po prawej jeden z kierowców zatrąbił na przebiegającego przez jednię przechodnia, żebrak spojrzał na sekundę w kierunku miejsca zdarzenia.

\- Dlaczego za nami idziesz? - usłyszał twardy głos, z silnym angielskim akcentem. Odwrócił powoli głowę i spojrzał w jaskrawo zielone oczy chłopaka z zaułka. Przełknął głośno ślinę, bo mimo, że chłopak stał przed nim z niewinnym uśmiechem, to coś w tym spojrzeniu mówiło mu, że śmierć jest jedną z opcji, która była tylko chwilowo wstrzymana. Przez jego głowę, przeleciały niczym obrazy wspomnienia, z ich pojawienia się w zaułku, krótkiej wymiany zdań i ciekawość.

\- Ciekawość może cię zabić - powiedział młodzieniec, jakby czytał w myślach. - Wróć do siebie.

Rozległ się dźwięk rozbijanego szkła, gdy witryna sklepu odzieżowego wybuchła, zasypując chodnik odłamkami szkła.

Ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka, ale tego już nie było. Rozejrzał się uważnie i nie dostrzegł także dziewczyn. Przerażenie na jego twarzy było tak duże, że przechodzący obok mężczyzna, zapytał czy wszystko w porządku.

D.I.C.K.2

\- Mogłeś go zostawić w spokoju.

\- Musiałem sprawdzić, ten zaułek był dość wygodny, a ministerstwo mogło utrzymywać tam aurora.

\- To mogliśmy wybrać bliższe wejście, jeśli zamierzałeś wysadzać okna na głównej ulicy.

\- Skupmy się - dodała Cho. - Pokłócicie się w łóżku. Szybciej się wtedy dogadujecie.

Przeszli w kolejny załom i ich oczom ukazała się ulica, z jednej strony bardzo podobna do Pokątnej, a z drugiej całkiem inna. Po pierwsze nie było tu, aż tylu ministerialnych plakatów, ostrzegających o zbiegłych przestępcach, a ludzie wydawali się o wiele radośniejsi. Dodatkowo budynki miały o wiele nowocześniejszy kształt, kafejki oferowały większy wybór już sądząc po samych wyglądach kart wystawionych przed małymi ogródkami, a sklepy z ubraniami zachwycały kolorami.

\- Może jednak, Kozieł? - odezwała się ponownie Hermiona, a widząc uniesione brwi Harrego dodała. - Jest dość blisko, ktoś może nas rozpoznać. Poza tym, ładnie tu.

\- Warszawa jest za blisko Rosji i Durmstrangu - stwierdziła Cho. - Prędzej tam będą mieli swoich ludzi. Francuskie ministerstwo jest bardziej wyczulone na śmierciożerców.

\- Ale Polscy aurorzy są skuteczniejsi.

\- Dość - przerwał Potter. - Jesteśmy.

Stali przed wielką apteką, z białymi kolumnami, pomiędzy którymi osadzono okna. Na belce nad drzwiami wypisano złotymi literami "Lafrog & Lafrog, Magiczne eliksiry i składniki. Zał. 1633.".

Harry ruszył do środka, nie zważając czy dziewczyny idą za nim. Jak tylko przecisnął się pomiędzy klientami do kontuaru, rzucił na blat sakiewkę, z której wysypało się kilka złotych galeonów.

\- Chciałbym rozmawiać z Lafrog - powiedział łamanym francuskim, mimo iż zaklęcie tłumaczące pozwoliło mu mówić całkiem płynnie.

\- Pani wybaczy - wtrąciła szybko Hermiona, rozbawionym tonem. - Mój przyjaciel, pomylił lokal, obawiam się - dodała odwracając się do Harrego i mówiąc niczym do idioty. - Lafrog, tego nie ma i miał nie będzie, to nie jest tu popularne. Szkoda twojego złota. Złapała go za dłoń i zaczęła ciągnąć do wyjścia.

\- Proszę pana, - zawołała zaszokowana ekspedientka. - Zostawił pan sakiewkę.

\- Och, to drobne, proszę je zatrzymać, jako rekompensatę straconego czasu - rzuciła przez ramię Hermiona.

\- Ale proszę pani... tu jest z dwieście galeonów.

\- Za mało? - zapytał Harry zatrzymując się mimo ciągnącej go za rękę. - Mam więcej.

W tym jednak momencie Hermionie udało się go szarpnąć, ze słowami, że tyle wystarczy wyciągnęła go z apteki.

D.I.C.K.2

\- Widziałeś minę tej dziewczyny za ladą - śmiałą się już Hermiona. Tym razem była niższa, z czarnymi włosami i typowo nordycką urodą.

\- Widziałem, ale nie wyglądało to, aż tak zabawnie - odpowiedział jej Harry, zmieniony za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego, w piegowatego grubaska. - Dziewczyna pewnie będzie miała kłopoty. Mam nadzieję, że Cho pójdzie teraz łatwiej.

D.I.C.K.2

Mniej więcej w tym czasie, kiedy Harry z Hermioną odstawiali przedstawienie, pod tytułem, rozwydrzony i zapewne pijany dzieciak, wraz z koleżanką. Cho zakradła się na zaplecze i obecnie chowając się w cieniu kilku skrzyń, zmierzała w stronę laboratorium. Nie opanowała jeszcze skrzaciej teleportacji, tak jak Hermiona i Harry, ale potrafiła już wtopić się w cień.

\- Dzień dobry, panienko - usłyszał za sobą męski głos. - Polecam nie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Widziałem z kim pani przyszła i pozwolę powiedzieć to, co chce panienka, ale kilku moich ludzi będzie obecnych dla mojej ochrony, z zrozumiałych powodów. Może cię panienka odwrócić.

Była krukonka wyprostowała się wolno z wzniesionymi rękami i spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. Stał przed nią szczupły mężczyzna około czterdziestki, siwe włosy i rzadki zarost, wraz z białym mugolskim garniturem nadawały mu niezwykle ekscentryczny wygląd, zwarzywszy, że stał na tle skrzyń z eliksirami. Za nim stało jeszcze trzech, osiłków celujących w nią różdżkami.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że mogą zostać. Pewnie nawet ułatwią mi to co zamierza - odpowiedziała radośnie. - A pan to? - dodała wyciągając dłoń.

\- Lafrog, proszę do mojego gabinetu - wskazał jej kierunek, w którym się skradała. - Trzeci drzwi po prawej, proszę usiąść przed biurkiem i trzymać ręce na oparciach.

Uśmiechnięta Cho, grzecznie poszła w wskazanym kierunku.

\- Więc panienko... - Zaczął Lafrog.

\- Cho Chang - odpowiedziała, a jej włosy i rysy twarzy natychmiast wróciły do normalnego wyglądu. Czym ewidentnie zaszokowała rozmówcę.

\- Więc czego, pani i pani towarzysze chcieliście. Przyznam, że zaciekawiła mnie wasza metoda dostania się tutaj.

\- Potrzebowałaby kilku eliksirów i składników, o które trudno teraz w Anglii.

\- A cóż to za eliksiry?

Zamiast odpowiedzi Cho wyciągnęła wolnym ruchem zza kurtki kawałek pergaminu i chciała go podać swojemu rozmówcy, ale jeden z ochroniarzy usadził ją za ramię, a następnie zabrał pergamin i sam podał szefowi.

\- Zabawne, że to u was jest nielegalne, ale i u nas widzę, kilka pozycji, które i u nas wywołają palpitacje serca, co bardziej praworządnych.

\- A pan należy do jakich?

\- Obecnie do tych, który mają to co pani potrzebuje. Jak widzę, nie napisała pani ile jest gotowa wydać, jak mam to rozumieć?

\- Jestem otwarta na negocjacje.

\- Dwadzieścia cztery tysiące i ma pani towar jeszcze dziś - odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Skąd taka cena, jeśli mogę zapytać?

\- Z jednej strony, mógłbym zażądać o wiele więcej, bo nie pan Potter nie dostanie tego w wielu miejscach. Z drugiej niebezpiecznie dziś trzymać takie rzeczy i odkupując je ode mnie zdejmujecie mi pewien ciężar z ramion.

\- Z trzeciej, chyba warto pomóc komuś, kto ma realną szansę powstrzymać Voldemorta?

\- A z czwartej ta pomoc może kosztować bardzo dużo.

\- Kiedy może pan dostarczyć towar?

\- Za kilkanaście minut, a pani pieniądze?

\- Teraz - stwierdziła wyjmując sakiewkę. - Rozpakować? - zapytała rozbawiona.

Lafrog wyciągnął rękę i zwarzył sakiewkę, zaglądając do środka. Rzucił dwa zaklęcia, trzymając czubek różdżki, w sakiewce.

\- No dobrze. Proszę się rozgościć, zaraz wracam.

Alchemik wyszedł, ale wraz z jednym ochroniarzem, pozostała dwójka stała nieruchomo obok drzwi. Po kilkunastu minutach Lafrog wrócił niosąc dość duże pudło, które postawił na biurku przed Cho.

\- Pani część - powiedział, kładąc obok pudła sakiewkę. Dziewczyna wyjęła różdżkę i zdjęcia zabezpieczenia.

\- Dziękuję, nie sprawdzi pani zawartości?

\- A powinnam?

\- Byłbym spokojniejszy, gdyby zechciała pani zamknąć tą transakcję teraz.

Cho niepewnie podeszła do pudła, zerkając przez ramię na strażników. Uchyliła wieczko, dostrzegając fiolki i pudełka z składnikami. Przez kilka sekund nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale zaraz jeden z eliksirów zmienił kolor na wściekle fioletowy. Odwróciła się w momencie, gdy jeden z ochroniarzy wymierzył w jej twarz różdżką.

\- Upuść różdżkę - polecił, a gdy wykonała polecenie, drugi z nich przywołał ją do siebie.

\- Przykro mi panno Chang. Oni byli tu pierwsi - odezwał się alchemik głosem całkiem innym od tego jakim mówił do tej pory. Wcześniej był pewny siebie, wręcz arogancji. Teraz głos był pełen lęku. - Poczekamy na pana Pottera, a jak poczeka pani spokojnie i go wezwie, to może nawet pani to przeżyje.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że tego nie podejrzewałam. Wiesz, że Harry teraz robi podobne zakupy w Warszawie?

\- Koziel? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wybraliście amatora, zamiast mnie? - zaśmiał się, z wcześniejszą pewnością. - Wybacz, nie uwierzę w to. Nie wysłałby Ciebie, gdyby nie był gdzieś, w pobliżu.

Obejrzała się, gdy zobaczyła jak w korytarzu pojawia się więcej śmierciożerców, tym razem już w kapturach i maskach.

\- Dobrze było by dla ciebie, żeby jednak się pojawił - przemówił ochroniarz, który odebrał jej różdżkę i teraz się nią bawił.

Cho ostrożnie zamknęła pudełko i usiadła w fotelu.

\- A jeśli się nie pojawi, to co? Zabierzesz mnie do Niego?

\- Czarny Pan raczej, nie będzie miał dla ciebie czasu, ale są inni. Wielu, który chętnie spróbują cię przekonać do wyjawienia informacji - powiedział rzucając jej różdżkę do trzeciego strażnika i oparł się przed nią o biurko.

\- Wiesz co? Jesteś słodki. Może jak mnie wypuścisz to cię nie zabiję? - wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, robiąc znak by podszedł bliżej.

\- Masz mnie za idiotę? - Zapytał i zamierzał się zaśmiać, ale niewielki tatuaż, który miała wokół nadgarstka, w ułamku sekundy rozciągnął się spiralą na całe ramię, a zaraz po tym zmienił z tatuażu, w węża.

Helian skoczyła w stronę gardła śmierciożercy. Cho w tym czasie odepchnęła się nogami i upadając z fotelem rzuciła zaklęcie wysadzające w drzwi obok trzeciego z strażników.

W pomieszczeniu rozległy się dwa głośnie trzaśnięcia, zaraz też większość biura wypełniły gęsty dym, rozświetlany co chwila kolorami zaklęć. Cała walka nie trwała dłużej niż minutę, po której na środku gabinetu stały trzy osoby.

\- Nie uda nam się wyjść z eliksirami - powiedziała Cho. - Wyżej jest ich więcej.

\- Nie zamierzam tego teraz zostawić - warknął Harry. - Jesteś cała?

\- Tak, Lafrog mnie ostrzegł podrzucając do pudła eliksir fałszoskopowy.

\- Miło, że panienka to zauważyła. Chciałbym zrobić więcej, ale obawiam się, że nie jestem gotów na opowiedzenie się po, którejś ze stron - odezwał się alchemik podnosząc się zza biurka. - Przy okazji, macie jeszcze jakieś dwie minuty, zanim pojawią się nasi aurorzy. Wszystkie sklepy są chronione zaklęciami ministerstwa, na wypadek napaści.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, która oglądała zawartość pudła.

\- Wszystko - powiedziała po kilku sekundach. - Oryginały? - zwróciła się do Lafroga.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Możemy znikać Harry - stwierdziła Cho.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji. Nie aportujemy stąd z tym pudłem - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Inaczej każdy wysłałby skrzaty na kradzież. Eliksiry są zabezpieczone i znikną z fiolek, gdybyś sportowała się, z nimi z magazynu. Musimy wyjść ze sklepu.

Cho błyskawicznie wycelowała różdżką w francuza.

\- Będziesz łaskaw zdjąć zaklęcie?

\- Nie mogę. Zaklęcie jest wbudowane w sklep, eliksiry tu zabutelkowane są nimi objęte.

\- Harry, zostawmy to - powtórzyła czarnowłosa. - Możemy wrócić później.

\- Nie liczyłbym na to - powiedział Laforg, gdy na piętrze rozległy się odgłosy aportacji i krzyki klientów. - Po takiej napaści ministerstwo zrobi mi taką inwentaryzację, że nie znajdziecie u mnie nic podobnego przez długi czas.

\- Hermiono pudło - polecił Harry, samemu rzucając Obliviate na alchemika. - Wyjdziemy spokojnie - dodał narzucając na siebie pelerynę i ruszając w stronę górnego piętra.

Cho ruszyła jako druga, obserwując Helian, która wyczuwała Harrego i w ustalony sposób dawała znać, czy mają iść, czy się zatrzymać.

Już w połowie magazynu, natknęli się na trójkę francuskich aurorów. Dwójka na czole oberwała, zanim zdążyli się zdziwić, trzeci spojrzał na Cho i Hermionę, a potem został trafiony zaklęciem Harrego.

Kolejni aurorzy wydawali się już być przygotowanymi i zapewne tak było. Harry musiał przyznać, że sam także wysłał by zwiadowców, pod zaklęciami monitorującymi. Gdy zbliżyli się do schodów, oczekiwał ich siedmioosobowy oddział, schowany za barierą z pudeł i dodatkowo magiczną tarczą.

\- Poddajcie się! - krzyknął ktoś zza osłony.

\- Może zrobimy tak. Uczciwie zapłaciliśmy za towar. Lafrog żyje i może to potwierdzić. To, że zostaliśmy napadnięci przez śmierciożerców to nie nasza wina. Leżą tam głębiej martwi, możecie ich wziąć - odpowiedział Harry zdejmując pelerynę.

\- W takim razie nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko temu, że to sprawdzimy? Oddajcie różdżki, a nic wam nie grozi.

\- Nic takiego się nie stanie. My wychodzimy - oznajmił Harry ruszając w stronę barykady.

\- Jeszcze kro... - zaczął Auror, ale przerwało mu zniknięcie Pottera, który pojawił się pomiędzy nimi upuszczając niewielką puszeczkę i ponownie aportując się poza osłony.

Niecałą sekundę później rozległ się wybuch, do którego dołączyły krzyki aurorów. Tarcze zniknęły, a trójka ruszyła do przodu. Cho zajęła się czyszczeniem śladów po wybuchu granatu claymore, co prawda z gumowymi kulkami, a nie stalowymi, ale nadal nieprzygotowani aurorzy oberwali naprawdę mocno.

Na poziomie sklepu nie było nikogo, ale za oknami zobaczyli kolejne barykady sił ministerstwa. Potter jednym gestem przywołał do siebie ciała piątki aurorów, którzy bronili schodów i ustawił je jak tarcze.

\- Naprawdę nie chcę z wami walczyć. Powtarzam, że zaatakowali nas śmierciożercy - zawołał wychodząc z dziewczynami przed główne wyjście.

\- Rzuć różdżkę i połóż się na ziemię!

\- Możemy - zapytał Hermiony, odwracając się przez ramię. Ta położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, tak jak Cho.

\- Nie jesteśmy wrogami - powiedział jeszcze, gdy otaczały ich macki z czarnego dymu.

D.I.C.K.2

\- I? Co w tym tak tragicznego? - zapytał Syriusz, gdy Harry skończył opowiadać.

\- Francuskie ministerstwo wydało, za nami list gończy i wystosowało pisma, do naszego ministra z żądaniem wydania, albo wspólnego pościgu - wyjaśnił Harry. - W efekcie staliśmy się równie poszukiwani co Sam-Wiesz-Kto, zablokowano nasze konta w gringottcie, przejęto kilka domów. Wystawiono nakaz zatrzymania i nagrodę za informację. Za mnie dziesięć tysięcy, a za dziewczyny po dwa.

\- Poza tym staliśmy się publiczni - Dodał Remus. - Ludzie dowiedzieli się, że Harry coś planuje. Część odpuściła walkę i uznała, że skoro ktoś coś robi to oni nie muszą. Inna część po zaczęła wierzyć, że Harry jest kolejnym Czarnym Panem, zwłaszcza po tym, jak na jaw wyszły jego dokonania z szkoły.

\- Co działo się potem? - ponownie odezwał się Syriusz po kilku minutach ciszy.

\- Teraz ja mam pytanie - powiedział Harry mierząc go wzrokiem. - Kiedy byłeś tylko wspomnieniem w różdżce, zdawałeś się rozumieć co dzieje się dookoła mnie, często podpowiadałeś co robić. Dlaczego tego nie pamiętasz?

\- Nie wiem. Nie mam żadnych wspomnień z tego okresu.

\- To wiem. Gdybyś coś ukrywał, to nie przeszedłbyś badania veritaserum.

\- Co? - wykrzyknął Black.

\- Remusie?

\- Zaraz po odejściu Harrego, w czasie naszej rozmowy zostało ci podane veritaserum, byłeś bardzo szczery w tamtej rozmowie. Musieliśmy mieć pewność - powiedział, w ramach wyjaśnienia, ale nie było w jego głosie słychać skruchy, czy prośby o wybaczenie.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział po chwili Syriusz, choć widać było, że przychodzi mu to z trudem.

\- Jak wyglądała twoja rozmowa z Williamem, gdy mówił ci o Horcruksach? - zapytała Hermiona.


	4. DICK 2 - 3 - Gdy upadam

Na usprawiedliwienie mam tylko duże zamieszanie w pracy.  
Ps. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz jak pisałem w pierwszej osobie. Stover jest mistrzem i niech będzie jedyny.

Rozdział 3

\- Nie wiem, czy pamiętam wszystkie szczegóły. Każdy przyszły dziedzic Blacków przechodził szkolenia pod okiem Williama, zaczynało się to około ósmego roku życia. Najpierw były to tylko wykłady o czystości krwi i wyższości rodu, potem pod koniec dochodziła magia. W moim przypadku Orion wstrzymał zajęcia, gdy miałem trzynaście lat i oddał ten przywilej mojemu bratu. Cześć wiedzy była także ukrywana za strażnikami, albo wspomnienia były blokowane za pomocą, specjalnych warunków. Mój ród co nie jest powszechna wiedzą, specjalizował się w magii umysłu. Mogliśmy usunąć czyjeś wspomnienia w taki sposób, ze po spełnieniu określonych warunków wracały, ale dopóki warunki te nie zostały spełnione, nawet doświadczony legilimenta by ich nie odnalazł. Znaczna część wiedzy i wspomnień o zdolnościach magicznych była w ten sposób blokowana, by dzieci nie zdradziły w szkole zbyt wiele tajemnic rodu. Moje wspomnienia powróciły po śmierci Oriona, mojego ojca. Byłem wtedy w Azkabanie, mój brat był martwy, a ja jako dziedzic musiałem znać wszystkie sekrety Szlachetnego Rodu Blacków – ostatnie słowa niemal z siebie wypluł.  
\- Wiemy. Harry poznał tajemnice i umiejętności twojego rodu bardzo dobrze – powiedziała Hermiona, wspominając ich wspólne lekcje. – Można powiedzieć, że wzniósł je na nowe poziomy.  
\- Czyżbyś zamierzała zdradzić Syriuszowi czym jest Pustka? – odezwał się Severus Snape, podchodząc do ich stołu.  
\- Jeszcze nie – odpowiedział zamiast niej Harry. – Chyba czas na wyjaśnienie dlaczego ty jesteś z nami.  
\- Skoro nalegasz – mężczyzna usiadł obok Cho. – Razi cię Black, że Harry rozmawia ze mną tak swobodnie?  
\- Tak. Mimo zapewnień wszystkich, nie ufam ci.  
\- Więc zrozum – kontynuował Severus, tak jakby mu nie przerwano. – Harry cię nie zna. Byłeś sobą przez jeden rok, w czasie którego, niewiele mieliście ze sobą kontaktu. Kilka listów, kilka rozmów. Reszta czasu, w jakim cię znał byłeś pod Imperio jego wroga. Teraz nie jesteś w pełni sobą. Nie wiemy jak do końca działa to zaklęcie, bo każda wersja jaką udało nam się zdobyć, czy to w formie książek, informacji od ciebie, czy od Williama, różni się. Nie mamy nawet pewności, czy każdy kto powstał z Horkruksa, nie jest marionetką Williama. Po prostu nic nie wiemy. Nie pomagają nawet specjalne zdolności Blacków w magii umysłu, bo cała ta specjalność ma korzenie w Williamie, który sam twierdził, że nie jest w tym dobry. Jednak, żeby odrobinę cię rozluźnić posłuchaj mojej opowieści.  
\- O tym jak Harry postanowił wyciągnąć przepowiednie z głowy Trelaney już słyszałeś? – zaczął Snape, gdy Syriusz w milczeniu kiwnął głową. – No to może o tym jak Harry mi zaufał.

D.I.C.K.2

12 grudzień.  
\- Mało kto popisuje się tak wielką ignorancją – stwierdziłem, pochylając się nad poranionym, pół przytomnym ciałem.  
\- Nie jęcz – odpowiedział, chwytają za wystający kawałek kontenera na śmieci i podciągając się do pozycji siedzącej. – Ilu ich zostało?  
\- Za dużo – warknąłem zły, że zginę przez głupotę tego dzieciaka. – Siedmiu, ale zaraz będzie ich więcej. Po co się tu pojawiłeś?  
\- Niczym niezawiniony zbieg okoliczności. Polowałem na Belle – z kącika jego ust wypłynął niewielki strumyk krwi. – Chyba pora na ciebie.  
\- Nie zostawię cię.  
\- Czyżby obudził się w tobie lew, Severusie?  
\- Mówiłem ci już Potter, nie mów o rzeczach, których nie rozumiesz. Co teraz zamierzasz?  
\- Nic, w tym stanie nie sforsuje ich barier antyaportacyjnych, ale ty się przebijesz. Wtedy możesz wezwać Zgredka, lub kogoś innego.  
\- A oni będą grzecznie czekać. Wiesz dobrze, że jak już cię zabiorą, to nikt cię nie odnajdzie – powiedziałem wyglądając ostrożnie z zaułka. – Mamy jakąś minutę, by się przebić, potem dotrą tu ich posiłki.  
\- Mały Potterek boi się wyjść? – dobiegł nas szyderczy głos Belatrix. – Choć Potterku, porozmawiamy chwilę, a potem mój Pan cię zabije.  
\- Wybacz Severusie, ale ja mam zamiar z nimi porozmawiać – wyszeptał chłopak, a zaklęcie które rzucił odebrało mi możliwość ruchu. Drugim gestem dłoni zmienił mnie w szczura i wsunął pod kontener. – Musisz po mnie przyjść Bella, mam problemy z chodzeniem – zawołał odrzucając różdżkę w stronę skąd dobiegały głosy Śmierciożerców.

D.I.C.K.2

Dwie godziny. Tyle trwał paraliż, a podczas tych dwóch godzin pamiętałem każdą sekundę. Każdą myśl o tym co może się dziać z Potterem. Kiedy wreszcie poczułem, że mogę się poruszać wypełzłem spod kontenera i zmieniłem się w człowieka.  
Leżąc pod śmietnikiem byłem pewny co do tego, co zrobię po uwolnieniu z zaklęcia, ale teraz z bolesnym uczuciem pustki, dotarło do mnie, że zaklęcie znikło najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że Harry został zabity.  
Upadłem na kolana całkowicie niezdolny do tego, by pogodzić się z brutalną prawdą. Moja ręka podniosła się niemal bez udziału woli, a cztery patronusy odleciały w przestrzeń. Nie mam pojęcia jakie wiadomości wtedy przesłałem.  
Przez kilka minut nie byłem zdolny do niczego, tylko wpatrywania się w płynący środkiem zaułka niewielki ściek. Podążyłem wzrokiem za płynącą wodą, aż dostrzegłem maskę śmierciożercy i ciało leżące tuż przy wyjściu na główną ulicę.  
\- Kiedy świat daje ci cytryny, zacznij handlować lemoniadą – powiedziałem z maniakalnym uśmiechem, było to jedno z powiedzonek Wiki, ale teraz pasowało mi jak ulał. To co postanowiłem było równie szalone jak ta skrzatka.  
W moją wyciągniętą dłoń wpadła maska, a sekundę po niej czarny płaszcz zerwany z trupa.  
\- Za ciebie, Potter – powiedziałem zanim zniknąłem.  
Od dawna wiedzieliśmy, że siedzibą Belatrix była rodowa siedziba Malfoyów. Narcyza po stracie Draco i Lucjusza, nie potrafiła w żaden sposób przeciwstawić się Śmierciożercom.  
Pojawiłem się przed bramą i od razu ruszyłem w jej kierunku, nie zwalniając przeszedłem przez kraty, który wydały się zrobione z dymu. Kawałek przed główną rezydencją zobaczyłem dwójkę mężczyzn, których się tu nie spodziewałem.  
Dlaczego Howkings i Dewain, pracownicy Departamentu Tajemnic, którzy według Percyego byli neutralni, teraz rozmawiali przed rezydencją, która oficjalnie była jedną z siedzib sług Voldemorta. Nie zaszczycając ich nawet skinieniem głowy minąłem ich na schodach. Zastanawiam się, czy ruszą za kimś w masce czy zignorują mnie, zakładając, że miałem powód.  
Zaraz po minięciu progu dotarło do mnie jaki błąd popełniłem. Wiele znajomych twarz spacerujących po holu, ewidentnie na coś czekało, a żadna z osób nie miała maski.  
Cóż, teraz nie było odwrotu. Ruszyłem pewnym krokiem w stronę schodów prowadzących do podziemia i przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że może nawet tam dotrę.  
\- Stój – usłyszałem za sobą. Głos był władczy i należał do kogoś, kogo nigdy nie podejrzewałbym o taka moc. – Chodź za mną – rozkazała.  
Większość w holu przerwała rozmowy i spoglądała na nas. Skinąłem powoli głową i ruszyłem za Narcyzą na górne piętro.  
\- Możesz zdjąć maskę, Severusie – powiedziała, gdy znaleźliśmy się gabinecie Lucjusza. – Nie powinno cię tu być.  
\- To nieważne. Jak mnie rozpoznałaś? – Spytałem, ściskając w kieszeni różdżkę.  
\- Naprawdę nie przyszło ci do głowy, że po twojej zdradzie, Lucjusz nie zmodyfikuje osłon wokół domu? Po co przyszedłeś?  
\- Nie jestem pewny – powiedziałem, gdy adrenalina w moich żyła opadła. – Chciałem zabić Bellatrix i może odesłać ciało Pottera.  
\- Nie dotrzesz do Pottera, za dobrze go pilnują.  
\- On żyje? – krzyknąłem, nie będąc pewnym czy pozwolić obudzić się nadziei.  
\- Oczywiście. Nikt nie odważyłby się go zabić. Ten przywilej Czarny Pan zarezerwował dla siebie.  
\- Gdzie go trzymają – zażądałem, podchodząc do niej.  
\- W lochu, tam gdzie chciałeś wejść. Uwierz mi, że jak tylko otworzyłbyś drzwi, byłbyś martwy. Ci wszyscy na dole mają jeden cel. Nie wpuścić tam nikogo. Bella właśnie przesłuchuje chłopca, a Czarny Pan przybędzie wkrótce.  
\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?  
\- Bo kiedyś może mi się to przydać – powiedziała podchodząc do regału z księgami i otwierając przejście.  
\- Będziesz miała kłopoty – powiedziałem zbliżając się do regału.  
\- Dam sobie radę. Nosisz płaszcz i maskę Williama Goyla, został wysłany, bo był na miejscu, ale zasadniczo miał być na moje rozkazy, był moim strażnikiem.  
\- Rozumiem – wzniosłem różdżkę. Narcyza upadła nieprzytomna, a ja rzuciłem jeszcze kilka zaklęć zapomnienia.  
Osobiście uważałem, że to ostatni raz jaki ją widzę. Czarny Pan jakiego znałem, nie przebaczy tego co zrobiła, a skoro Lucjusz zmodyfikował zaklęcie otwierające bramę, nie miała wymówki.  
Zagłębiłem się w ciemnym korytarzu rzucając na siebie zaklęcia maskujące, oraz poprawiające moją percepcję. Jak znam Belatrix, w pomieszczeniu nie będzie wiele światła. Teraz byłbym gotów wycałować tą wariatkę Wiki, za jej paranoję, bo tylko dzięki temu, każdy z armii Harrego rzucał te zaklęcia perfekcyjnie i odruchowo.  
Kilka pięter krętymi schodami, pozwoliło mi mniej więcej zyskać pewność, co do tego, że jestem na odpowiednim poziomie. Szukając jakiejś przestrzeni, którą mógłbym się wyjść natknąłem się na system wizjerów umożliwiających zajrzenie do cel, a nawet Sali przesłuchań. W niej zobaczyłem Harrego rozkrzyżowanego na drewnianej konstrukcji. Nie pozostało na nim wiele ubrań, a każde odsłonięte miejsce pełne było siniaków, oraz krwawiących ran po nożach. Brakowało mi natomiast oprawczyni. Szczerze liczyłem, że znajdę tu pierwszą fanatyczkę.  
\- Czemu przestałaś? - usłyszałem głos Harrego. – Nie widzisz, że się nudzę? – próbował się zaśmiać, ale zacharczał tylko, wypluwając drobinki krwi.  
\- Spokojnie Harrusiu – odezwała się okropnie przesłodzonym głosem. Musiała stać tuż obok tajnego wejścia, a jakakolwiek próba jego otwarcia dała by jej dość czasu, żeby mnie zaatakować, albo zabić chłopaka. Czyżby Harry wiedział o tym gdzie jestem. – Mój Pan zaraz tu będzie, a ja przygotowuje dla ciebie specjalny eliksir. Wiele nam po nim powiesz.  
\- Mogłabyś zapytać  
\- I stracić całą zabawę? Nie, nie mój Skarbeńku – Belatrix ruszyła ze strzykawką w stronę chłopaka.  
\- Szkoda, bo mogłabyś dzięki temu przeżyć – zaśmiał się chłopak.  
Nie czekając na nic innego, otworzyłem wejście do sali przesłuchań, rzucając na Belatrix zaklęcie uśmiercające.  
\- Co zamierzałeś zrobić teraz? – dobiegł mnie kpiący głos chłopaka.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że żyjesz, gdy tu wchodziłem – przeniosłem wzrok, z martwej kobiety na Pottera i skinięciem różdżki uwolniłem go z kajdan, a potem rzuciłem kilka zaklęć leczących. Nie dały wiele, bo poza zasklepieniem wciąż otwartych ran, leczeni wymagało czasu, tak jak i odegnanie zmęczenia, nie mówiąc o uszkodzeniu na psychice, jakie zawsze wywoływały tortury.  
\- A jak stąd wyjdziemy? Nie dam rady się aportować, a o wybijaniu drogi na zewnątrz nie ma co myśleć.  
\- Powiedziałem już, że nie planowałem wychodzić.  
\- Przebranie raczej nie zadziała, bo podobno miała tu czekać, na Toma, ale zawsze można sprawić, by myśleli coś innego.  
Podniósł różdżkę Belatrix, oraz z kieszeni wewnątrz jej ciała wyjął swoją.  
\- Zaminuj drzwi. Dyskretnie, tak by wyglądało na to, że po otwarciu wybuch poszedł do wewnątrz.  
Zanim skończyłem z drzwiami, Harry poprzestawiał martwe ciało i wnętrze, na takie, by sprawiało wrażenie sali po bitwie.  
\- A teraz najlepsze – powiedział. – Mogę po tym być nieprzytomny. Zmień mnie w szczura, albo coś podobnego odnieś w jakąś wnękę i sam też się w coś zmień. Może będziemy musieli poczekać kilka godzin w taki przebraniu, zanim uda mi się odzyskać dość mocy by nas stąd zabrać – ruszył do wejścia do tunelu, którym przyszedłem, a kiedy stanąłem obok niego wzniósł dłoń. Sala przesłuchań zaczęła wypełniać się czarnym dymem formującym się niczym macki.  
Tak bardzo pochłonęła mnie obserwacja magii, a raczej jej efektu, bo mimo, iż wiedziałem co i kiedy się dzieje, nie wyczułem nic, że dopiero odgłos upadającego ciała sprawił, iż ponownie spojrzałem na chłopaka.  
\- Zaimponowałeś mi – transmutowałem jego ciało w szczura. Zamknąłem przejście i zabrałem go na poszukiwania schronienia.

D.I.C.K.2

\- Wrócili trzy dni później – powiedziała Hermiona. – Nikt nie wiedział co się z nimi działo.  
\- Próba wymknięcia się SamWieszKomu nie należała do łatwych. Zwłaszcza, po tym jak zabiliśmy Bellatrix, i dwóch pomniejszych, którzy przyszli by przekazać jej, że Czarny Pan przybył – dodał wyjaśniająco Severus.  
Oczy Blacka utkwione były jednak w Harrym.  
\- Pytaj – powiedział chłopak.  
\- Kiedy będę mógł pójść z wami?  
\- Niebawem – odpowiedział podnosząc się Harry. – Ktoś musi sprawdzić twoje umiejętności i chyba będzie to Hermiona. Potem musisz nauczyć się walczyć tak jak my. A wtedy zapolujmy na Dumbledora – zakończył z jednym z nielicznych autentycznie radosnych uśmiechów.


	5. DICK 2 - 4 - Mam przyjaciół

Rozdział 4

\- Może teraz – odezwała się brązowowłosa. – Od jakiegoś czasu nie mam z kim trenować.

\- Ja ci nie wystarczam?

\- Miło byłoby Harry, czasem z kimś wygrać.

\- Hermiono – powiedział rozbawiony Remus. – Dlatego nikt z tobą nie trenuje, bo my też lubimy czasem wygrać, a przynajmniej wiedzieć, że jest to możliwe.

\- Straszysz Syriusza.

\- Odrobinkę – stwierdził Black. – Z drugiej strony dawno nie miałem okazji do porządnej walki.

Hermiona wstała, pocałowała Harrego i ruszyła w stronę plaży.

\- Nie każ damie czekać – Harry wydawał się równie rozbawiony co Remus wcześniej.

\- Czuję się, jakby nikt we mnie nie wierzył – spróbował zażartować Syriusz, ale nie udało mu się rozbawiać nikogo.

Wyszedł za Remusem na plażę, gdzie czekała dziewczyna, którą pamiętał jako spokojną kujonkę, a nie wojownika.

Obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył, że w domu przy drzwiach tarasowych i oknach, tkwi co najmniej dwadzieścia osób.

\- Spokojnie – usłyszał głos swojej kuzynki. – Nie codziennie mamy tu okazję oglądać takie pojedynki.

\- Przecież ta plaża prawie nie ciemnieje od rozbłysków zaklęć. W domu macie wbudowane w okna wytłumiające rozbłyski zaklęcia.

\- Chodziło mi o to, że nie często można oglądać przy walce Harrego lub Hermionę.

\- Teraz mnie naprawdę straszysz. Walczyłem kilka razy z tobą i poszło mi nieźle, a jesteś, może nie czynnym, ale wytrenowanym aurorem w szczytowej formie i nie radziłem sobie tak źle – odpowiedział obrażony. – Ćwiczyłem też z Remusem.

\- Widzisz, podzieliliśmy się na kręgi. Na razie jest ich pięć, ale może będziemy musieli coś w nich zmieniać. Ja jestem w trzecim kręgu, Remus w drugim, ale pewnie nie uwierzysz mi, kiedy ci powiem, że nawet ja, nie dawałam z siebie wszystkiego, podczas naszych sparingów. Hermiona jest w pierwszym, ale prawda jest taka, że pod względem umiejętności, mocy i brudnych zagrywek jest Harry, długo nic, potem Hermiona, jeszcze dłużej nic i dopiero reszta pierwszego kręgu.

\- Nie oddzieliliśmy ich tylko dlatego, że nie mieli by z kim ćwiczyć. No i reszta pierwszego kręgu ma do czego dążyć – wtrącił Snape. – To ci się przyda – dodał podając mu ukradkiem eliksir wyostrzający zmysły.

\- Sev, na co ty tam narzekasz? – Zawołała Hermiona.

\- Na nic, po prostu miło byłoby kiedyś z tobą wygrać.

\- Poczuj się jak ja.

\- Nie jęcz. Wygrałaś – wtrącił Harry.

\- Raz.

\- To już wiesz, jak my się czujemy – dodał nowy głos.

W tym samym czasie, gdy Harry, Severus, Hermiona i nowy głos, w którym Syriusz rozpoznał znajome brzmienie, wykłócali się o to, czy jednorazowe zwycięstwo Hermiony nad Harrym, można uznać, za coś odbierającego prawo do narzekania, czy też wymaga to bardziej wyrównanych statystyk, Syriusz rozmawiał ściszonym głosem z Remusem i Nimfadorą.

\- Mówiłeś, że macie lepszych wojowników niż Harry? – Zapytał Black transmutując swoje ubrania w coś bardziej praktycznego podczas walki.

\- Harry to mistrz walki magicznej, a jego magiczny rdzeń po połączeniu ze smoczym stał się niezwykle potężny. Mamy jednak kilka osób, które potrafią walczyć lepiej niż Harry. Tworzą lepsze zasadzki, lepiej potrafią zaplanować, czy przewidzieć reakcje przeciwnika, są lepszymi zabójcami. Ale w walce jeden na jeden Harry nie ma sobie równych.

\- Czyli nie mam szans?

\- Masz. Niewielkie, ale też nie o to w tym chodzi. Nikt cię nie potępi, ani nie odrzuci, gdy przegrasz – wyjaśniła Tonks.

Syriusz stojący już na pozycji obejrzał się, by dostrzec do kogo należał nowy głos, zobaczył chłopaka w wieku Harrego, ale tak bardzo podobnego do Franka, że nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, co tego kim on jest. Miał przed sobą Nevilla Longbottoma.

\- Skup się, może wytrzymasz więcej niż minutę – powiedziała Hermiona. Lekkie skinienie dłoni, a jej luźne ubranie zmieniło się dopasowany skórzany kombinezon.

\- Na trzy – powiedział Harry.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy – odliczył szybko Remus.

Syriusz zdążył wznieść różdżkę, ale to było wszystko. Hermiona jednym gestem poderwała piasek z plaży i rzuciła mu go do oczy. Zaraz poczuł uderzenie w tył kolan, kolejne z góry w dłoń z różdżką. Zdążył się aportować na, jak my się wydawało, bezpieczną odległość, ale jak tylko jego stopy dotknęły ziemi, ta ożyła łapiąc go w pasie. Dwa kolejne ciosy uderzyły w jego klatkę piersiową, łamiąc mu najwyraźniej żebra.

\- Chyba mu wystarczy – usłyszał Harrego.

\- Zdecydowanie – dodał Longbottom.

Udało mu się otworzyć oczy. Hermiona stała dokładnie w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej. Spojrzał w bok, gdzie wyczuł czyjąś obecność. To Harry leczył jego kości.

\- Za pięć minut spróbujecie znowu – zadecydował chłopak.

\- Nie poszło ci najgorzej – powiedział Remus, gdy Harry razem z Hermioną rozmawiali kawałek dalej przyciszonymi głosami.

\- Załatwiła mnie siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna – jęknął Syriusz.

\- Dalej nie rozumiesz. Ja nie miałbym z nią większych szans, choć szczerze teraz walczę o wiele lepiej niż kiedy byliśmy młodzi. Ba, lepiej niż rok temu – wyjaśnił. – Harry, Hermiona, Cho, nawet Severus to teraz zupełnie inna liga. Treningi, taktyki, a nawet rytuały i przemiany, które stworzyli i przeszli nie są dla każdego. Obecnie z Harrym może równać się nieliczna ilość czarodziejów, TenKtóregoImieniaNieWymawiamy, Dumbledore, William Black, może jeszcze ktoś, ale szczerze wątpię. Dziewczyny są kilka oczek niżej, ale nadal daleko ponad średnią. Te dzieciaki, są obecnie elitą najpotężniejszych czarodziejów.

\- Dlaczego to takie ważne bym wykazał się z Hermioną. Mam wrażenie, że stoi za tym więcej niż widać z wierzchu.

\- I masz rację. Nie każdy chce tu byłego horcruksa. Z drugiej strony gdybyśmy mieli pewność co do ciebie, to można by stworzyć nasze Horcruksy, zwiększając nasze bezpieczeństwo.

\- Chcecie stworzyć własne Horcruksy?

\- Czemu cię to tak dziwi? – Odezwał się Nevill, który stał niedaleko. – Ty taki stworzyłeś, i nie ma co się zasłaniać górnolotnymi hasłami, o honorze nakazującym ci walczyć i dbać o Harrego. Chciałeś się zabezpieczyć, my mamy podobny cel, nie planujemy zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelności jak SamWieszKto, ale nikt nie zaryzykuje obecnie, by nie wpaść w jakąś pułapkę Williama.

Syriusz pokiwał głową.

\- Co do twojej walki. Zacznij od aportacji, najlepiej kilkukrotnej. Potem spróbuj czegoś niekonwencjonalnego. Standardowe rzucanie zaklęć, klątw i uroków nie zadziała na żadnego z nas. Hermiona nie lubi aportować się na polu walki, jeśli nie musi, dezorientuje ją to – tłumaczył Nevill ściszonym głosem.

\- Jak w takim razie może być tak dobra?

\- Nie powiedziałem, że tego nie robi, ale zazwyczaj polega na swoich tarczach i osłonach. Pamiętaj, że ona jest mistrzynią zaklęć i transmutacji.

\- Na pozycję – usłyszeli Harrego.

Tym razem Syriusz wytrzymał prawie pół minuty. Walkę rozpoczął od aportacji, jak poradził mu Nevill. Trzy razy udało mu się uniknąć ataku, ale potem sam spróbował zaatakować transmutując kamień w wielkiego brytana. Hermiona nie dość, że się nie rozproszyła, to powaliła go jednym uderzeniem czystej mocy. Jego brytan odbił się od niewidzialnej tarczy dziewczyny i zmienił ponownie w kamień.

\- Tarcza antytransmutacyjna – wyjaśnił Remus. – Sama to wymyśliła i opracowała wszystkie elementy.

\- Mogłeś mi o tym powiedzieć wcześniej.

Walczyli jeszcze siedem razy, ale ani razu nie udało mu się wytrzymać dłużej, niż za drugim podejściem.

\- Może wystarczy? – Zapytał Harrego Kevin, wychodząc na taras. – Jasno widać, że są w innej lidze.

\- Może tak, ale zamierzam coś sprawdzić. Jeszcze raz – rozkazał zielonooki.

Po godzinie i kolejnych pięciu próbach, Syriusz nie był w stanie się podnieść.

\- Nie mam więcej siły – powiedział ciężko oddychając.

\- Dobrze – Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – A co zrobiłbyś teraz, gdybyś był w takiej sytuacji na polu walki?

\- Byłbym martwy?

\- Martwy byłbyś po pierwszym pojedynku. Pytam, co byś zrobił, gdybyś wyczerpał moc?

Przez chwilę trwała cisza.

\- Oszukiwałbym.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo nie pozwolę nikomu mnie zniewolić – wyciągnął rękę do Hermiony, która stała najbliżej.

Gdy tylko dziewczyna ujęła rękę wypalił z różdżki zaklęcie tnące, ale odbiło się ono od jej tarczy. Brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się i pociągnęła go do góry.

\- Powinieneś był to zrobić znacznie wcześniej.

D.I.C.K.2

\- Nie zapytałeś jeszcze Syriuszu, czyjego ciała użyliśmy by przywrócić ci życie – odezwała się niespodziewanie Cho.

\- To chyba nie najlepszy moment - wtrącił Potter.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie Harry. Ty wychodzisz, więc jest to idealny moment. Dobrej zabawy i wróć cały – powiedziała kruczowłosa.

\- Mogła poczekać jeszcze te dwie minuty – stwierdził z wyrzutem do Hermiony, która trzymając go za łokieć, prowadziła do wyjścia.

\- Nie byłem pewny, czy chcę to wiedzieć – odpowiedział kurkonce Syriusz. – I chyba faktycznie nie powinnaś o tym mówić, gdy wychodzi na misję. Będzie rozkojarzony.

\- Spokojnie, to prosta misja, a Harry działa o wiele skuteczniej, gdy skupia myśli na czymś innym niż zadanie – stwierdziła siadając obok niego na kanapie.

\- Czujesz się tu bardzo swobodnie, chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich.

\- Chyba tak, ale pamiętaj, że ja jestem, jego najwierniejszą.

\- To zabrzmiało tak, jakby mówiła to...

\- Bella, wiem – leniwym gestem przywołała sobie szklankę z alkoholem, a po chwili drugą dla Syriusza. – Nasze obecne działa sprawiają, że Harry i ludzie z jego frakcji są bardzo podobni do Czarnego Pana i jego śmierciożerców. Ale uciekasz od tematu, dlaczego nie chcesz wiedzieć czyjego ciała użyliśmy?

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało między nimi milczenie.

\- Odpowiedz mi pierwsze, czemu służyło to sprawdzanie umiejętności. Przecież wszyscy wiedzieliście, że nie mam żadnych szans z Hermioną.

\- Harry musiał wiedzieć, a może raczej mieć dowód na to, że wybierasz wolność mimo wszystko. Tylko tyle. Każdy tutaj jest tu, z własnego wyboru i wielu w innej sytuacji nie tolerowało by siebie nawzajem, a nawet byłoby wrogami. Każdy jednak rozumie, że drugi ma prawo do wolności. Do wyboru o co chce walczyć.

\- I teraz jestem jednym z was? Nadal nie macie pewności co do tego, czy jestem Syriuszem Black, czy marionetką Williama.

\- Nie, nie mamy. Różnica, polega na tym, że teraz Harry ma pewność, że może Ci zaufać.

\- A reszta waszych przywódców? Kevin? Ten goblin.

\- Zaakceptują decyzję Harrego. Pamiętaj, że Harry mimo, iż nie jest tu jedynym przywódcą, to ma za sobą największą siłę. Skrzaty i wywiad w ministerstwie jest w całości za Harrym. Kevin też go wspiera, a Gvint jest związany przysięgą krwi. Harry miał wiele szczęścia, w początkowym etapie swojej działalności.

\- Czyli ostatecznie nadal dowodzi Harry?

\- Nie. Dowodzi Rada, ale decyzje Harrego są zazwyczaj akceptowane. Jak choćby przywrócenie ciebie do życia. Nasz Harry musiał wiele poświęcić by mieć szansę cię sprowadzić. Musiał iść także na kilka kompromisów.

\- Teraz zaczynam się poważnie martwić – stwierdził Black. – Czyje to ciało?

\- Twojego dalekiego kuzyna. Lucjusza.

\- Przywróciliście mnie dożycia w ciele Lucjusza Malfoya?

\- Harry nie uznał tego za dobry pomysł, ale był to jeden z warunków Rady. Jesteś obarczony mrocznym znakiem, więc będziesz mógł sforsować osłony, które normalnie byłyby nie do przejścia, nawet dla naszych skrzatów. Po drugie masz dostęp do zasobów Malfoyów, a to duży cios dla SamWieszKogo i duży bonus dla nas. Po trzecie Lucjusz był potężnym czarodziejem, jego magiczny rdzeń uczynił cię potężniejszym niż byłeś.

\- Dlaczego wymieniłaś to w tej kolejności?

\- Czyli jesteś bystry. Rada uznała, że nie możesz tego jeszcze wiedzieć i Harry uszanuje tą decyzję...

\- Dlaczego...

\- Ale ja uznałam, że powinnam ci powiedzieć – wtrąciła. – Gdybyś mi nie przerwał, było by miło.

\- Będziesz miała kłopoty?

\- Niewielkie. Robię to w swojej wolności, a poza tym jestem najwierniejszą Harrego.

\- Czy ty i on... – Syriusz zawiesił w powietrzu niedokończone pytanie.

\- Od dawna nie, - odpowiedziała z lekceważącym machnięciem ręki, - ale to ja rozumiem go jak nikt inny, byłam pierwszą, która zrozumiała i chyba do teraz nawet Hermiona nie potrafi tak dobrze odgadnąć jego intencji i motywów.

\- To musi być dla niej ciężkie.

\- Niekoniecznie. Hermiona dorosła, tak jak my wszyscy. Ona rozumie, że ja była przy nim od początku, nigdy nie zwątpiłam, nigdy nie ograniczyłam, po prostu zaufał mi najbardziej i miałam okazję go poznać – wyjaśniła. – Rada chce się włamać do siedziby SamWieszKogo, - powiedziała zmieniając ton z lekkiego na poważny, - jest tam skarbiec do którego nie ma wstępu nikt poza Czarnym Panem oraz członkami jego wewnętrznego kręgu, a z tych ostatnich przy życiu pozostał tylko Nott senior, Dolohov i Lucjusz, który był w naszych rękach od tak dawna, że wszyscy uznali go za zmarłego.

\- Myślicie, że tam będzie Horcruks?

\- Jesteś bardzo domyślny, Black – tuż za kanapą, na której siedzieli, odezwał się głos, którego jak teraz sobie uświadomił, Syriusz się obawiał.

\- Powiedziałam to samo – odpowiedziała Cho, bez oglądania się przez ramię. – Syriuszu poznaj Kevina. Co sądzisz o tym planie?

\- Wiesz dobrze, że Harry nie chce przeprowadzać tego ataku teraz. W skarbcu będzie najprawdopodobniej Naginii, więc zostaje on na koniec – Kevin odezwał się, zamiast Syriusza.

\- A Syriusz musi zrozumieć, że choć Harry walczył by go sprowadzić to wszystko ma swoją cenę. Nie pozwolę wam sprawić, aby Syriusz obwiniał o pewne rzeczy Harrego.

Kevin pokiwał głową i odszedł bez słowa.

\- Więc co sądzisz o tym planie?

\- Czego będę potrzebował? – Zapytał.

\- Mnóstwo treningu, ale na to mamy czas.

D.I.C.K.2


End file.
